To Save A Miko
by FlameDancerStar
Summary: Takes place prior to the defeat of Naraku. Takes the story in a different direction. Naraku has plans to permanently fuse the Shikon Jewel and taint it evil. Inuyasha rushes to save Kikyo and Kagome finds a place where she thinks she is truly needed and wanted
1. Chapter 1 - Enter Maru

_**This is my first attempt so please don't crucify me but honest and respectful criticism is appreciated. I managed to map out the entire story already so just need to find not how to word it. As long as it appear people are liking it I will update regularly.**_

 ** _Like everyone else I don't own Inuyasha or any of their characters and just writing this for fun._** __

As Maru approached Naraku's castle, his hand gripped the summons Kagura delivered to him instructing him that if he wanted his younger brother Oro return to him safely and not in pieces he should arrive at the castle by night fall and do exactly as Naraku says. Maru had been the current Northern Snake Tribe Leader for the past 200 years. He was a snake demon with an immense yokai aura about him. He had the tail of a snake that extended 10 feet past his massive 6 foot standing form. The top of his tail was jet black with a silver swirl marking running down it's length and extending the intricate black and silver pattern up his back. The underside of his tail and his chest were a smoky grey color. His hands and forearms were were jet black with razor sharp silver nails on each finger. Black and silver snake tattoos encircled his biceps with the black snakes running up his shoulders and the heads ending on his chest, while the silver snakes wrapped around to his back. Maru had black hair with blue ends that fell to his shoulders and swept around his face framing his yellow eyes making them appear to glow against the shiny black locks.

"I can't believe that damn Naraku. How dare he take Oro and use him against me like this. He will not get away with trying to manipulate the Northern Snake tribe. I will teach that damn Half Breed to learn his place in this world. And I will take my brother back."

Maru turned his back to Naraku's castle and faced the 6 vipers he brought with him tonight. "You understand what is required right," he said as he let his heated glare land on each snake in turn. "You are to sneak into the castle and find that damn Naraku and attack that Son of A….", Maru cut off as his fist clenched and his fangs began to dig into his lower lip drawing blood and his yokai aura began to flare causing the vipers to slide backwards to get away from the animus evil aura encroaching on them. "GO. NOW. And you better not fail me or I will have your HEADS!" With that he cracked his aura at the vipers to hasten their departure into the castle grounds to find their intended target.

"I swear by all that is unholy you will not survive this night Naraku" And with that Maru proceeded to slink towards the dark castle surrounded in Miasma.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Naraku

**2 Chapters in 2 days on my first story, I am quite proud of myself and thanks to my husband for helping me edit this one. You may get some special made art for the story by my 6 year old. She already has one picture done and wants to know what else she can draw for me for the story.**

 **As always I don't own it just writing my one story - now on to the story**

"Naraku, are you sure we need him and his damn snakes" Kagura bit out in disgust at the thought of Maru and all his slithering snakes joining their forces and them being forced to work together. "I can easily capture what you desire. I don't understand what you think you will gain by using him. I am much more suited…." She cut off what she was about to say as Naraku leveled his gaze upon her and the words froze in her throat.

"Do you dare to presume you know better than me, Kagura?" Naraku questioned the Wind Demoness. "Maru and his snakes have a special venom that will aid quite nicely in the capturing of our prize as well as helping to 'encourage' their willingness to assist us in our efforts with the Shikon Jewel."

Naraku turned from her and started to stroll from his private quarters. As he exited to the dark hallway beyond he turned to address Kagura again, " I do believe our 'guest' has arrived. Go and take him to the eastern wing, I will join you shortly, I have some…. things, to tend to first." and with that Naraku left with an ominous aura of miasma radiating from him.

Kagura released an involuntary shiver as she turned to leave. "That Naraku….I can't wait for the day I am free from that bastard." And with that she left to collect Maru.

As Maru approached the castle doors he felt the pull of his snakes as they searched the castle for Naraku. ' _It's only a matter a time now'_ He though. ' _They won't stop till they find him and no one can withstand their venom. Once I have him under the pull of their poison he will hand over Oro and will realize why no one dares to cross the Northern Snake tribes and lives to tell about it._ '

Once he reached the doors they were forcefully swung open to reveal an impatient Kagura. Her eyes glowed red in the pale moon light as she smacked her fan repeatedly in her hand.

"About time you got here." Kagura spit out with as much venom and disdain as she could then quickly turned to leave. "Come with me, and do keep up," she spoke over her shoulder. " Naraku does NOT like to be kept waiting."

Having no choice but to follow or be left behind he slowly trailed behind her, being sure to keep his focus on Kagura's back. As they made their slow trek down the dark hallways, he carefully released his aura in search for his pets to check their progress. Not sensing them near him he turned his attention back his silent guide.

"Ssso, how is Naraku's little errand girl doing this evening", he chuckled while feeling her demonic aura bristle.

"Let's get one thing straight here, snake boy," she sneered as she rounded on him and smacked her fan against his chest. "I am no one's errand girl, and you will do well to remember that." She pinned him to the wall with an icy glare as she spoke. "Now like I said let's go and keep that trap of yours shut or I will slice off that thing you call a tongue."

""My, my, you are a feisssty one aren't you." Maru said huskily while stepping closer to Kagura and making her fan press harder against his chiseled chest and letting his tongue tickle the side of her cheek as he spoke looking down at her. "Maybe when this ssstuff is all said and done we can have sssome….fun, together."

"Sorry but I don't….associate, with disgusting snakes that slither around in the dirt.".

"Oh come now, don't be like that." He said as he snaked his arm around her waist with a twinkle in his eye. "You have never lived till you have had a nice 'roll around' in the mud"

Kagura smacked his arm to make him release her and started back down the hall. "Now, now snake boy, one thing at a time."

With a sly grin slowly growing on his face, Maru proceeded to follow Kagura. ' _Maybe something good will come from dealing with that damn Naraku. Now just to finish him quickly to get onto more…..enjoyable jobs.'_

Maru waited in the Eastern Hall for Naraku where Kagura left him, wondering what was taking so long for his snakes to find and subdue him. His thoughts were broken as Naraku strolled through the doors on the far side of the room and proceeded to the chair in the center of the room surrounded by torches.

"Thank you Maru for joining me on such short notice this evening." Naraku said with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"As if you gave me a choice when you took Oro;" He spit out as he drew closer to Naraku.

"Now, now, is that anyway to speak to your new comrade." Naraku chuckled.

"Comrade?! Comrade?!" Maru screamed. "What kind of 'comrade' kidnaps the other's family to force them to do something." As he started to lunge towards Naraku he yelled, "I will have your head for this, Naraku!."

He stopped short as Naraku tossed a bag towards him. The bag bounced off his chest and hit the ground causing his pet viper's heads to roll out of the bag and across the floor. "Don't you think there have been enough 'heads rolling' for one night already." Naraku glared at him before continuing. "Do keep your 'Pets' out of my domain next time. I don't take kindly to uninvited guest."

Maru stared at the bag containing his viper's remains. ' _I can't believe this, he got all 6 of my best Vipers. How did he get to them all, and so quickly? What kind of monster is this Naraku.'_

"Now Maru," Naraku began. "Are you finally ready to listen to why I called you here tonight and stop with all these silly games?" When Maru failed to respond and just stared up at him Naraku continued. "We are going to capture the keeper of the Soul that has power over the Shikon Jewel. We will use that soul to permanently fuse the Shikon Jewel together and taint it evil once and for all."


	3. Chapter 3 - Attacked

**First fight scene ever, hope it is ok. Let me know what you think and I will post again sometime this weekend :).**

 **Thanks Lady Sesshomaru Sama 949 for my first ever review!**

 **In case you didn't know Hebi - means snake**

 **~And now on with the story ~**

"Come on Kagome, what is taking you so long?" Inuyasha yelled from outside Kaede's house, while impatiently waiting for Kagome to finishing packing her big yellow bag. "We need to be on our way if we ever want to find where Naraku is hiding."

"Just a minute Inuyasha. We are going to be gone a long time and I need to make sure we have everything we need. I can't carry everything I brought back and Kaede was nice enough to let us store some extra supplies at her place, but I don't want to leave something behind on accident that we may need later."

She took one last look at her overly stuffed bag and let out a small sigh, ' _Let's see, I have my books so I can study for my exams, Shippo wanted some Crayons and Coloring Books, I have to take plenty of the Ninja food or Inuyasha will complain non stop. Sango wanted to try the new Coconut Shampoo I brought. I have Miroku's extra sutra charms. That doesn't leave me much room left. What else should I bring…..I wish I could bring more of the medical supplies but I can always forage for some of the stuff so let just go with bandages, some cold compresses and some pain killers. Yeah, that should be good for now.'_

"All right, all ready to go." Kagome said with her usually chipperness as she exited Kaede's house and went to join her friends. "Thanks again Kaede for letting me keep some extra supplies at your place. Feel free to help yourself if you need something. It is such a time saver to not have to run back home for more supplies all the time."

"Yeah and you always take so long to come back every time you go there." Inuyasha grumbled from the side of the house.

"Of course child. I am glad to be of assistance. Do take care of yourselves out there"

As the sunset was slowly approaching and a cool breeze blew, Kikyo came upon a clearing and stopped as her soul collectors circled her. ' _I sense a demonic presence approaching from the North. And it appears to be moving quite quickly in this direction.'_

Kikyo was staring in the direction of the oncoming demonic aura as Kagura approached on her flying feather. Just as she descended from the feather a second figure came into the clearing from the forest, from the same direction Kagura had come from.

Kikyo readied her bow and arrows as she addressed the 2 demons before her. "What do you want Kagura and who is that with you? Is that another one of Naraku's incarnations?"

"My, my priestess is that anyway to greet someone, after we came so far to find you?" Kagura sneered as she took a few steps closer. Maru followed Kagura's lead and took a few steps closer while sending signals to his snakes to surround the priestess.

"Hebi-kun here is Maru and no he is not an incarnation. But he has come here to 'encourage' you to come with us to help us with a special project."

"And why do you think I would ever help the likes of you and Naraku with anything?"

"Well he can be quite persuasive."

Kikyo leveled her bow at the two of them, "Be gone Maru and slither back under the rock that Naraku found you under, less I will be forced to purify you."

As a sly smile crept onto his face, Maru addressed Kikyo "Oh I will be leaving ssshortly but you will be coming with me." And with that his snakes started to slowly slink their way toward their unsuspecting prey.

"Must you always bring that weird contraption with you wherever you go Kagome. We have to take so many breaks because your butt hurts or the tire blows out. We would be able to go much faster without it." Inuyasha lashed out at Kagome who was lagging behind the group.

"I'm sorry but I need it. You try carrying this big bag of supplies while walking non stop and see how long you last without your demon strength. And for the hundredth time it is called a BIKE not some weird contraption. My mom got it for me to help us out on our journey and I plan to use it, so deal with it." Kagome huffed.

""Now, now guys. This is no time to argue." Miroku said while stepping in between the two.

Sango, trying to change the subject, said "Anyway, we should find a nice place to set up camp for the night. And I don't know about you but I would love to find a nice hot spring in the area to relax tonight."

As they set about to make camp Inuyasha froze and stared off in the distance. "Hey guys, do you sense that? It feels like a battle is going on not far from here…...and I…..I sense Kikyo too. We got to go check it out. I got a bad feeling about this."

With that they all took off after Inuyasha to find out what was going on.

Kikyo shot another sacred arrow towards Kagura who quickly deflected the shot with her Dance of Blades. Maru took this opportunity to signal his snakes to attack the priestess while she was distracted with Kagura.

Just as the first of the snakes were about to reach her, Kikyo jumped to the side to avoid the snake's bite as she released another arrow towards the snake, impaling it through the head. "You will not sneak up on me so easily".

A second snake was quickly making its way towards the seemingly unaware Kikyo just a Inuyasha and the rest of them approached the clearing. "Kikyo! Look out!" Inuyasha screamed as he slashed the snake in pieces just before it was able to bite Kikyo in the leg.

"How dare you priestess and half demon kill my precious snake!" Maro yelled as he lunged at them with his sword drawn and fangs bared. "You will pay for your horrendous act with your lives!"

Inuyasha quickly stepped between Maru and Kikyo and deflected his attack as he drew his tessaiga. As Maru and Inuyasha started to battle, the rest of the team rushed to Kikyo's side.

"Kikyo, are you ok? What's going on here?" Kagome quickly questioned her.

"Of course I am fine. I do not require your assistance to deal with these lowly demons." Kikyo informed the rest of the group with annoyance in her tone as she stood and dusted herself off after being knocked over by Inuyasha in his attempt to intercept Maru. "I know no clue as to why they have come to this place other than they asked for my assistance with something. Which I have promptly refused."

"Ladies, please stand back I will deal with Kagura. Kirara and Shippo please guard them." Miroku said as he stepped in front of them readying his shakujo staff.

"Oh no you don't monk! I'm fighting too." Sango stated as she moved to stand beside him with her Hiraikotsu, leaving Kikyo, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara behind. "You guys should be on your guard. I am sure there are more of those snakes around here."

Inuyasha and Maru continued to attacking each other while Kagura readied herself to battle her 2 new opponents. "Why must you pest interfere in something that has nothing to do with you." Kagura stated.

"As if we would let you just attack someone and get away with it." Sango yelled as she threw her Hiraikotsu at the demoness. Kagura effortlessly deflected the weapon while she moved in to attack.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" She roared unleashing the violent attack at the now weaponless slayer.

"Sango look out!" Miroku screamed as he dove to protect her. However it was in vain as she was quickly struck by Kagura's attack and thrown backwards. She smacked the base of the large tree on the edge of the clearing and slumped to the ground unconscious as blood started to run down the back of her head from the force of the impact.

Kirara quickly went to her friend's side and let out a deep low growl as she glared at the person who dared to injured her human.

"Kirara, guard Sango and don't let anything happen to her. I will deal with Kagura." Miroku said and he turned back to his opponent. "You will not get away with harming her and you better pray she is alright."

Inuyasha could only watch as the scene unfolded with his friends, unable to help them as he already had his hands full with his own opponent. "Kikyo, Kagome. Stay back, I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I am going to kill these two bastards." Inuyasha roared as his eyes started to turn red as his demon side began to take hold of him in his angered state.

"I can defend myself, Inuyasha, so do not worry about me and pay more attention to your own self." Kikyo stated in a dry tone while quickly dealing with another one of the snakes that were quickly closing in on her, Kagome and Shippo. "Girl, do try to be of some help in getting rid of these annoying pest that seem to never end."

"Hey, you don't need to boss me around. I know what to do." Kagome said, ' _Man, you would think she would be grateful for our help, but no she just wants to act like WE are the ones bothering her. Never mind the 2 demons and countless snakes that were attacking her before we showed up."_

"Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled while dealing with some of the snakes on his side. "That's it I think we got this. There are only a few left now."

Inuyasha and Maru continued their dance of swords. Maru bared his fangs dripping with poison to Inuyasha as their swords met again. "What bussinesssss do you have here, half breed."

"As if I would let you attack Kikyo and get away with it you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw Maru backwards then lunged after him in pursuit.

Kikyo, Kagome and Shippo finished off the last of the snakes and turned to see how their friends were faring in their own battles. Inuyasha and Maru separated again both panting some from the exertion of their battle. As Miroku was deflecting Kagura's last Dance of Blades attack, Kagura moved to Maru's side.

"Hebi-kun, I think it is best if we take our leave for now."

"Agreed, but do stop calling me Hebi-kun." Maru growled. "I have a name so use it, 'Little Errand Girl'." He grinned at her knowing how much she hated when he referred to her as Naraku's errand girl.

"Just shut that trap of yours and get on!" She barked as they both got on her feather and took to the sky.

"Hey get back here you two. I am not done with you yet!" Inuyasha yelled while giving a short chase after them before turning back to his friends.

"Kikyo, Kagome! Are you two ok?" He questioned them as he approached their sides with concern on his face.

"Of course I am." Kikyo said in a huff. "I may be already dead, but I would never let someone like the two of them harm me."

Kagome effectively ignored the two of them as she rushed to her still unconscious friend and shook her still form. "Sango, are you alright!. Please wake up and speak to me!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Sango! Sango! Please wake up" Kagome bent down beside her best friend with the tears in her eyes threatening to start streaming down her cheeks at any moment as she took in the state Sango was in. Her entire body had been covered in small slashes from Kagura's Dance of Blades and her clothing was soaked in blood that had started to dry already. She gently checked the rest of Sango's body for any other injuries being sure not to move her to much. Much to her relief there didn't appear to be any broken bones or anything too serious that a bit of medical attention and rest wouldn't solve.

She released a small sigh of relief at not finding any major injuries and went to move her unresponsive friend to lay on the ground so she could start treating her wounds. When she placed her hand behind Sango's head to lower her to the ground she felt a warm sticky liquid in her hair. Kagome's eyes widened in fear and her breath caught in her chest.

"What is it Kagome, what's wrong?" Miroku asked as he quickly ran up to her carrying Sango's hiraikotsu and skidded to a stop beside them.

Unable to speak, Kagome slowly withdrew her shaky hand and stared down at it covered in blood. "I….I…." She started to stutter.

Inuyasha quickly took in the state of his friends and rushed to Kagome's side. "Kagome, what happened? How's Sango?"

"Inuyasha…..I…..I…..I don't know." Kagome stared up at him with tears now streaming down her face. "Help me roll her over to get a better look." Once they had Sango on the ground she was shocked to see just how much blood was matted in her hair. ' _Oh no this doesn't look good.'_ She thought with fear.

"Shippo, quick go to the stream and get me some water to wash her wounds. Miroku, go back to camp and get my bag. I need some of my supplies to treat her wounds." The two rushed off, eager to help their friend in anyway possible.

Kagura and Maru flew away in silence from their unexpected battle with Inuyasha and his friends. Once Kagura brought down her feather the two disembarked and stared at each other. "I guess I should continue on back to Naraku," Kagura finally said breaking the silence between them. "Inuyasha and his group have disrupted our plans and they will need to be dealt with."

"Oh don't worry about them." Maru spoke as he slinked a bit closer to the wind demoness. "Go on and be a good little 'errand girl' and report back to Naraku on the slight delay in our plans and just leave Inuyasha and his friends to me."

"Would you stop calling me an 'errand girl", you stupid Hebi." She growled while holding her ground against the snake demon. "Wait for me to get back, and don't go doing anything stupid while I am gone. It will be such a bother to have to replace you this early in the game." She turned to depart when she looked down to see that he had started to surround her with his tail.

Maru jerked Kagura back around to face him and huskily whispered in her ear, "Now don't you go getting sssoft on me. That almost sounded like you cared about me."

A slight blush spread across her cheeks as she whipped out her fan to blow some distance between herself and Maru. "Look here you stupid little Hebi!. You better stay focused on the prize and do as you are told!" With that she snatched the feather from her hair and transformed it then climbed aboard and made her quick departure without a look back.

"Oh don't worry little 'errand girl'. I got my eye on the prize, that is for sure." Maru hissed while staring at her departing form. Slowly he turned his back to Kagura, to face the direction Inuyasha was sure to be in. "Now, how best to pay back that stupid Hayno for attacking my snakes and keeping me from that damn priestess." With that he quickly moved through the forest to meet up with the rest of his snakes to inform them of their upcoming task.

By the time Miroku returned with her bag, Kagome had finished washing all the blood from Sango's hair and was parting the hair to get a better view of the injury. Kikyo had made her way towards the group and had been watching Kagome tend to the injured demon slayer. She left Inuyasha's side and approached the other two women. As she knelt next to them, she spoke in a stern voice, "Let me take a look at this women."

Kagome stared at her in disbelief. Once she finally found her voice, she insisted that she knew what needed done and was perfectly capable of tending to her friend without her assistance.

Kikyo turned to the young girl beside her and studied her closely before speaking again. "I have no doubt you could however, I wish to be the one to handle this as she was injured while attempting to come to my aid. Even if I didn't need or ask for any assistance. Now please move away so I can help your friend."

With that Inuyasha leaned down to pull a stunned Kagome away before she could respond. He took her off to the side of the clearing while Kikyo worked on Sango. "Don't worry Kagome, Kikyo is great at taking care of people. She will have Sango all patched up in no time, you'll see."

"But I was taking care of Sango. Why did you have to drag me all the way over here. I should be over there taking care of Sango. Not HER!"

"Come on Kagame, why don't you just 'ice out."

"That's CHILL OUT! And no I will not 'chill out'. My best friend, my...my sister is laying over there unconscious with a gash in the back of her head and YOU will not let me go help her."

Kagome was glaring daggers at Inuyasha as Kikyo approached them. "She is awake now, but very out of it You will need to keep an eye her for the next day or so but she should be just fine." She looked from Kagome to Inuyasha and back again, wondering if the two were even paying attention to her during their staring contest. "Well I am off."

With that she turned to leave and Inuyasha was broken from glaring at Kagome as he spun around to stop her. "Your off? It isn't safe out there with those two around. They will just come back to finish what they started as soon as you leave. You should stay with us for a while. At least till we figure out what they are after."

Without looking back or even slowing her pace, she replied "Don't worry about me, Inuyasha. I am quite capable of taking care of myself, and besides you have others that will require your assistance." With that she left the clearing as Inuyasha watched her disappear into the forest.

Inuyasha finally turned back to Kagome to find she had already left to go and join the others by Sango's side.

"How are you feeling Sango?" Kagome inquired. "Let's get you back to camp and I can give you some painkillers to help with what I am sure is one heck of a headache. Inuyasha, can you help Miroku get Sango situated on Kirara so we can get back?"

"Yeah sure, here I come.

Once they got back to the camp, Kagome made a quick dinner of some nijia food since, it was getting so late and no one felt up to trying to find something else for the night. Once everyone one was finished Kagome and Sango made their way to the hot spring to wash up and check on Sango's injuries.

"Are you sure you are feeling better? That was a nasty hit to the head you took."

"I told you Kagome I'm fine. Just a bit sore and a splitting headache. Thanks for the medicine by the way and suggesting this trip to the hot springs. I already feel much better."

"If you say so, but I am going to go out tomorrow to get a few things that should help take the swelling down, but you need to be careful tonight. I know you got a concussion so we are going to have to take turns keeping an eye on you tonight. I can't let anything happen to you, Sango. I don't know what I would do without you. I was so scared when I saw all that blood….I….I….I'm just glad you are ok.


	5. Chapter 5 - Flowers and Herbs

**Took me a while to get the next chapter written, work is crazy right now trying to gear up for Christmas. I swear my job really makes me hate the holidays, but it does make for good business. I was so busy my husband had to remind me it was our Anniversary.**

 **At least this is a super long chapter**

 **I hope you like it**

As the sun began to rise the next morning, Inuyasha was sitting up in the tree watching over his small group of friends. Since he was feeling guilty about letting Sango get injured in her battle with Kagura he offered to stay up the previous night to keep an eye on her while the rest of the group got some much needed rest. He also wanted to be on the lookout in case Kagura and that weird snake demon decided to try attacking them again. He was attempting to hold off a yawn as Kagome caught his attention, she was starting to stir from her spot beside the fire. She rolled towards him, giving him a clear view of her face while rubbing her eyes and letting a small moan escaped her lips. The morning sunlight seemed to shine down on her face like a spotlight through the trees making her appear to glow in the soft golden sun rays. He couldn't help but stare at her breathlessly as she slowly opened her eyes, thinking just how much she looked like Kikyo but beautiful in her own unique way that was all Kagome. He enjoyed these rare moments where he could just sit and stare at her without everyone else around to ruin it. He knew he cared deeply for her and never wanted her to leave his side, but he also couldn't deny that he still yearned for Kikyo too. He knew it hurt her when he left to be by Kikyo's side like he did the other day. But there was no way he would be able to stand aside while Kikyo was in danger. However there was no way he could imagine a life without Kagome by his side either. Pushing aside his eternal struggle to come to terms with his feelings for the two women he loved more than life itself, he waited for Kagome to sit up before speaking.

"Yo." He said as softly as he could so as to not disturb the rest of the sleeping group but still loud enough to get her attention.

"Good Morning Inuyasha." Kagome said as she stood to stretch then slowly made her way towards the tree he was in. "How did Sango do last night? Did she have any trouble sleeping."

"Everything went fine. She seemed to sleep peacefully enough." Inuyasha said as he jumped down to join Kagome and casually leaned against the tree. "I didn't see any signs of Kagura or that other guy at all either."

"Well that's good." She said as she joined him in resting back on the tree. "We should probably take the day off today to make sure Sango is at full strength before heading out again."

"Are you sure that is necessary." He said in a huff as he turned to face her. "Kikyo treated her last night before she left and you fussed over her the rest of the evening after we got back here. Sango's strong, I'm sure she is going to be just fine this morning after having a good night's sleep."

"Just because Kikyo did some initial tending to her injuries doesn't mean she is a miracle worker and Sango is going to be magically healed after one night's rest. Kikyo may be good but she isn't that good!" Kagome stated angrily staring into his eyes, then turned away as she grumbled under her breath, "Contrary to some people's opinion on the matter." With that she stomped off back towards the rest of the group.

As Kagome approached the rest of her sleeping friends she tried to calm down her raging emotions. ' _I swear he must think Kikyo could walk on water and could cure cancer. How am I supposed to ever measure up to someone on such a high pedestal. Just because she helped to treat Sango's injuries doesn't mean she is just going to magically be fine after taking such a hard hit to the head yesterday. I mean it's not like Kikyo has a magic wand or anything that heals all wounds instantly."_

Kagome was completely absorbed in her thoughts as she sat back down beside the fire and added some more wood. She was mindlessly staring and poking at the fire as it began to grow back to life when she noticed Sango beginning to stir beside her. As Sango sat up Kagome sent her a small smile and inquired how she was feeling this morning.

"My head still hurts a bit and I am still a bit sore but a lot better than last night." Sango replied while sending her friend a reassuring smile.

The two women decided to head off to the hot springs to freshen up in peace since the Monk was still peacefully sleeping away and Inuyasha was pouting up in his tree again. At the hot springs Kagome removed the bandages and checked all of Sango's injuries. Then the two ladies enjoyed their time relaxing in the hot spring.

"You know a nice soak in a hot spring does wonders for the body. I think a day's rest here and you should be all good to travel tomorrow, Sango."

"Are you sure that is ok? Not that I am complaining or anything, but I thought Inuyasha would be insistent on continuing on today."

"I already told Inuyasha that we should take a day off. You just leave him to me." Kagome got an evil glint in her eye that seemed to say he would be eating a lot of dirt today if he tried to insist they continue on. "Oh I almost forgot, I remembered to bring some more of that Coconut Shampoo you asked for. This is my all time favorite scent I am so happy you like it also."

After the two friends finished bathing and were leisurely relaxing against the side of the hot spring, Kagome said "I need to go out and look for some supplies later today that should help with your wounds and headache. I wish I would have packed more supplies before we left Kaede's house but that can't be helped now. I should be able to find everything I need around here."

"Oh don't worry about it, Kagome. I really am feeling much better today Those cold compresses of your last night really helped. And those small white circle things you gave me helped my headache so much. I am just glad you were here to help me."

"Yeah well, thanks." Kagome replied weakly with a small sigh thinking that she wished Inuyasha would appreciate what she tried to do as much as Sango did. " We should probably head back now. I am sure Miroku is up by now and we don't want to have him 'accidently' run into us here." The two women began giggling over the craziness of their friends as they quickly went about re bandaging Sango's injuries and packing up their things to head back to camp before anyone come to check up on them.

When they return they found Inuyasha resting off to the side after his all night guard duty and Miroku and Shippo were by the fire preparing a small breakfast for the group.

"Morning Ladies!" Miroku happy greeted the two ladies as they approached the camp. "Sango dear, how are you feeling today. Can I get you anything?"

"Much better this morning, thank you. I am so sorry to make all you worry about me like this, I should have been more careful when fighting Kagura. Anyway, what's for breakfast I am starving."

After breakfast was finished and cleaned up the small group of friends were relaxing by the fire enjoying the day when Inuyasha came up and said they should start packing up so they could continue on.

"But I told you we need to let Sango rest for at least one more day. She needs to be fully healed before we continue or she could hurt herself more." Kagome said as she raised from her seat beside her recovering friend.

"But you heard her Kagome, she said she is feeling alot better. We are never going to find the rest of the jewel shards and defeat Naraku by just standing around here all day"

"I said No, Inuyasha and I mean it. Now I am going to go for a walk to find some herbs I need to help Sango. I won't go far and I shouldn't be long." She stated angrily as she turned from Inuyasha to grab her bag of bow and arrows.

"But Kagome, I…."

"SIT BOY!" She screamed causing Inuyasha to slam to the ground and get a face full of dirt as he tried to continue arguing. "I will be back in awhile. You guys should go out and find something to make for lunch, we are all going to need our strength if we want to continue on tomorrow." With that she left the camp site in a fast walk.

As Kagome walked she was so upset with Inuyasha for completely dismissing her opinions and only thinking about what he thought needed done regardless if the rest of the group needed to take a break that she didn't realize just how far she had strayed from the group. It look a while before she was finally able to get her emotions to settle down enough to actually start looking for the medicinal herbs she needed and calmly reflect on the day's events.

' _I swear Inuyasha just loves to complain and argue with me about everything I say. I bet if Kikyo had told him Sango needed to rest some before continuing he would be all for taking a break.'_ Kagome let out a small sad sigh as she moved past some trees and entered a clearing covered in flowers of all shapes and colors. She dropped her bag and bow at her feet as she lowered herself onto a large rock and stared at the beautifully scene in front of her that seemed to instantly sooth her. ' _I know he does care for me and wants me with him, but sometimes….. it seems like he would rather travel with Kikyo than me. I know I don't know as much about healing as her and I am not as powerful as her, but I haven't had as much experience as she has or as much access to teachers like she had. But I'm trying my hardest to learn. I have been making so much progress lately from studying with Kaede. It just doesn't feel like I can ever do enough.'_

Kagome sat there for a while thinking about her and Inuyasha's relationship, if you could call it that. She was brought back to her senses when she heard a rustling off to her side. She quickly grabbed her things and ducked behind the rock as she tried to find the source of the noise.

Kagome waited behind her rock as she scanned the tree line looking for the source of the noise.

Back at camp, Inuyasha had pried himself from the dirt shortly after Kagome left and stalked off to sit alone at the edge of camp. Miroku, Sango and Shippo just shook their heads at the display and went about their afternoon, enjoying the peace and quiet that always followed a fight between the two. It was very rare for the group to find themselves with a day that didn't include traveling in pursuit of Naraku lately.

"How long do you think Kagome will be on her 'walk'?" Miroku asked Sango while making sure to speak loud enough for Inuyasha to hear the exchange.

"Oh I don't know. She said she only needed to get a few herbs, I sure hope nothing has happened to her out there all on her own." Sango replied with mock concern in her tone. "I mean after that encounter with Kagura and that other guy yesterday, who knows when we will get attacked next."

"Maybe I should go out and look for her. I could protect her in case there is any trouble." Shippo said eagerly wanting to escape the presence of Inuyasha to spend some alone time with Kagome who he was beginning to think of as a second mother.

"Don't bother Shippo. A little runt like you wouldn't be able to do anything against a real demon. I guess I have to go find her before she gets herself in trouble again. The last thing we need is someone else getting themselves injured and delaying us anymore. I swear you humans are so fragile." With that Inuyasha slowly got up and walk from the camp in pursuit of Kagome.

Kagome was crouched behind the rock as she waited for the source of the noise to come into view. She didn't feel any demonic aura approaching but this wouldn't be the first time a demon was able to hide their aura and after the battle yesterday you never knew what situation you could find yourself in. She noticed a small figure come out from the other side of the tree line. It took her a moment to realize her unexpected visitor was little Rin. She knew that wherever Rin was Sesshomaru was close behind and most likely Jaken and A-un, however she still didn't notice any demonic aura in the area. She didn't want to startle the poor girl so Kagome stood from her hiding place and gathered her belongings and walked towards Rin.

Kagome made sure to make some noise announcing her presence as he approached Rin and called out a friendly greeting. "Goodmorning Rin." The small girl spun around in surprise dropping some of her flowers as she notice Kagome coming closer. "What brings you here today? And where is the rest of your group?"

"Lady Kagome." Rin said in a shocked voice as she was not expecting to run into anyone let alone Kagome while she was on a flower run. "What a surprise to run into you today. Rin is just here gathering flowers for her Lord and some extra to make a flower headband for Jaken and A-Un."

"Well isn't that sweet. You sure have collected a very beautiful variety today. I am sure they are going to love them." Kagome said sweetly as a large smile found it's way to her face causing the smaller girl to smile back in response. "May I join you? I am supposed to be looking for some herbs. Maybe we can help each other out."

Rin agreed happily to having Kagome join her. She had always found the woman interesting whenever their paths had crossed in the past but had never had any time to spend with her before. The two wandered around the clearing gathering flowers and herbs while chatting about small things.

Not far from the clearing where Kagome and Rin were happily gathering flowers and herbs, Sesshomaru stood by the side of a small stream. The Lord of the West was a powerful dog demon who all knew not to interfere with or else risk death by his hand. As he turned from his servant Jaken and began to walk away he said, "Jaken, we're leaving."

"Oh, oh, yes My Lord. Rin, Rin where are you girl? Our Lord wishes to depart. Rin come out now. Oh where has that girl gone now?" Jaken began to fret over the small child as Sesshomaru stared at the hopeless servant wondering how one small child was able to constantly terrorize him at every turn.

"Stop Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke as he started to walk in the direction of Rin already sensing where she was. "I will go retrieve Rin. Prepare A-Un to leave and meet us shortly"

He strode away as Jaken spoke his apology at failure to keep track of Rin and how he would have everything ready in but a moment. Sesshomaru just closed his eyes in annoyance at Jaken and continued on. As he neared the clearing Rin was in he noticed she was not alone and that the one with her was none other than the Miko that traveled with his half brother. Intrigued on what the two of them could be doing together he decided to conceal his demonic aura so he could observe them from the shadows of the trees. He was amazed at how much his young Rin was smiling and giggling as the two appeared to be gathering flowers in an attempt to further torture Jaken with another flower headband or necklace of some sort. He almost allowed himself a small chuckle at the poor demon but quickly regained his senses and composed himself. Sesshomaru attempted to hear the conversation that appeared to have both of their undivided attention as neither noticed his approach before he hid his aura. However they didn't appear to be speaking about anything of great importance at the moment.

Rin always was a very happy and talkative young girl but the way she was interacting with this Miko was something he was unaccustomed to. He had never noticed how much the two looked alike. You would almost think they were Mother and daugher with how much they looked alike and the way they were interacting. Kagome appeared to be trying to teach his young ward about plants like a mother would her child and Rin appeared to be thoroughly enjoying their time together. He thought maybe it would do the young girl some good to have some interactions with other humans from time to time since there were bound to be some questions the girl would have at some point in time.

While Sesshomaru remained hidden in the trees studying their interactions, Kagome named all the different flowers to Rin that they came across and described the different herbs along with some of their uses. Rin was amazed at how much Kagome knew about all the plants and started to ask a million questions about all of them since it was rare for her to be around someone that enjoyed talking and answering her questions so much. Not that she didn't love traveling with her Lord Sesshomaru, but sometimes it was nice to have someone to talk to besides that little toad demon Jaken.

"Wow Kagome. Where did you learn so much about flowers and herbs?" Rin asked in wonderment of the older woman

"Well where I am from I use to enjoy learning how to do flower arrangements, so I sent a lot of time around flowers. Oh and I really like pressing flowers to make them into decorations or gifts for my friends." She sighed as she stared down at the herbs in her hands as she continued, "I am still working on my knowledge of herbs but Kaede has been helping me with that whenever I make it back to the village. I still have a lot to learn but I'm getting there"

Rin gathered up her bundle of colorful flowers as Kagome picked up her stash of medicinal herbs and a few choice flowers that she thought Sango would enjoy. Rin turned to Kagome with pleading eyes, "Maybe next time you go home Rin could come visit you to see these flower arrangements and flower pressings you speak of."

"I don't know if it would be possible for you to visit me at my home but I would love to show you them sometime when we have more time to spend together. I am sure your Lord would just love some pressed flowers from you." Kagome said with a wink at the smaller child.

"Really that would be amazing!" Rin replied while barely containing herself from jumping up and down in joy.

As Kagome looked down at the overjoyed little girl in front of her Maru entered the clearing and released his demonic aura to make his presence known. In shock Rin and Kagome both dropped the plants they were holding and Kagome quickly snached up her bow and arrows. Sesshomaru noticed the demon's appearance instantly and started to make a dash to Rin's side to protect her from this unknown demon but watched in amazement as Kagome instantly had placed Rin safely behind herself and drew her bow at the new demon. He decided to wait for a moment to see how this strange little Miko would react to this demon and if she would continue to protect his Rin.

"Maru! What are you doing here? Leave now or I will purify you where you stand."

"Well, well if it isn't one of those pathetic humans that was with that damn hayo Inuyasha yesterday. I am ssso glad we ran into each other again so sssoon. I must repay you for how you treated my dear snakes yesterday." Maru said as he glared at the two girls.

"We were only protecting ourselves. You shouldn't have had your snakes attack us if you didn't want them to be hurt."

"Oh but you all interfered with me and the Priestess Kikyo first. You should have just kept your nose out of things that don't concern you."

"There is no way we would stand aside while someone is being attacked and we are in a position to help them."

As Kagome and Maru were speaking two snakes approached Rin and Kagome from opposite sides. Kagome noticed the approach of the snakes just before they attacked. She managed to shoot the snake that lunged at her just in time however she was unable to strike down the second snake before it bit Rin on the ankle causing her to scream in pain. Unable to control himself any further, Sesshomaru burst from the forest and landed between the two groups while emitting a low deep growl and releasing his demonic aura.

Kagome instantly moved to Rin's side and disposed of the snake. She gathered the small girl up in her arms to cradle her as she focused her eyes on Sesshomaru. His massive presence was so overwhelming that it made Kagome release and involuntary shiver in response. She was instantly drawn towards him. He stood close to Kagome towering over her and his long white hair blew slightly in the wind. His golden eyes were glowing with rage and the magenta stripes on his face and eyes seemed to pulse. He was so gorgeous that she couldn't take her eyes off of him as her breath caught in her chest.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder down at the two of them. His golden eyes narrowed as he focused at them, "Keep Rin safe. This Sesshomaru will handle this foul Snake demon."

Sesshomaru turned and strode towards Maru while drawing his claws causing his poison to drip. "How dare you use your pathetic minions to attack this Sesshomaru's Rin. You will pay with your life. Now die!." As Sesshomaru lunged toward Maru he released his poison whip attack. Maru slinked away from the attack at the last minute but was unable to dodge it completely as a few drops of the poison landed on his tail. As the poison began to burn, Maru recoiled in pain quickly dousing is injured tail in mud to minimize the damage.

"What an unexpected sssurprise, to meet the Lord of the West Sesshomaru here. I take it that small human is under your protection." Maru said as he move slowly back towards Sesshomaru. "And here I thought you despised humans. Such a shame that one such as yourself has stooped so low as to associate with mere humans."

With that Maru moved in to attack an angered Sesshomaru. He used the end of his tail that was hardened snake skin and could resist any poison to block Sesshomaru's poison whip attack. Maru then used his razor sharp claws to grab Sesshomaru in an attempt to hold him still long enough to land a bite with his poison fangs. Maru managed to land a shallow scratch along Sesshomaru's side before Sesshomaru quickly grabbed this sword to block Maru's claws.

The two continued to exchange blows while Kagome fought off the swarm of snakes that surrounded herself and Rin. The two girls made their way atop the large rock to get a better position in which to fight the snakes. At this time a frazzled Jaken entered the clearing pulling A-Un behind him. As he took in the state of the two battle fronts he hurried over to Kagome and Rin's side as he knew his Lord would not need or want his assistance. He jumped upon the rock with the two girls and Kagome asked him to use his two headed staff to produce a small ring of fire around the rock so the snakes couldn't approach anymore. Once the snakes were held at bay, Kagome raised her arrow towards Maru and let off a warning shot that soar just to the side of the snake demon drawing both Maru's and Sesshomaru's attention towards her.

"That was just a warning shot Maru. Next time I won't miss. You better get out here if you don't want to be purified or chopped in half by Sesshomaru."

Maru took in the situation and realized he was now greatly outnumbered with the addition of the two new demons and his snakes were unable to keep the girls distracted any longer. ' _Maybe it would have been better to wait for Kagura's assistance after all. However I wasn't expecting the interference of Sesshomaru. Who would have thought he of all demons would come to the aid of two lowly humans. It would be best to escape for now. I can get my revenge later."_

Maru began to withdraw while Sesshomaru was still glaring at Kagome for daring to interfere with his battle, when Inuyasha burst onto the scene with his sword raised. Inuyasha had sensed the battle surrounding Kagome and rushed to her side. He arrived just in time to see Maru slither into the forest and disappear.

"Damn you Maru come back here!" Inuyasha screamed while giving chase without stopping to check on anyone

Sesshomaru watched as his brother burst onto the scene just to rush back away as quickly as he came. He shook his head in annoyance as he walked towards the rest of them.

"Miko, what made you think that this Sesshomaru was in need of assistance." Sesshomaru said in his normal dry tone.

"Oh I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I know you are more than capable, I just thought that since we had the snakes under control we could drive him away quicker if we worked together." Kagome tried to defuse his anger as she climbed down from the rock and helped Rin down as well. "Beside we really needed to look at that bite Rin got as soon as possible so that the poison doesn't get a chance to spread."

"Hn" Sesshomaru said as he narrowed his eyes at the Miko. "Tend to Rin so that we may be on our way. And next time do not interfere with this Sesshomaru's battle less you want to become my prey." With that he turned to stand against a nearby tree while intently watching her tend to Rin. As she worked he noticed the extreme care placed into all her actions.

While Kagome was quickly tending to Rin's snake bite Inuyasha re-emerged from the forest and approached Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, what's the big idea about not finishing off that pathetic snake when you had a chance. You let him escape and he is just going to come back to attack us again later."

"This from someone who wasn't even around to protect one of his own pack from danger. Maybe if you took better care of your pack members you would have been here to fight him yourself instead of me having to step in and defend them for you."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome to make sure she was indeed safe and unharmed, then turned his attention back to Sesshomaru. "I will always be there to protect Kagome. I don't need you to make sure she or any of my other friends are safe."

"Inuyasha, that's enough," Kagome said as she stood from Rin's side and walk towards the two brothers. "You should thank your brother for coming to our aid not standing here trying to pick a fight with him." Turning to look at Sesshomaru and check his scratch injures. "Lord Sesshomaru, I have tended to Rin and she should be ok to travel but keep an eye on her as she may have still have an adverse reaction to the snake bite. Feel free to come get me if she has any issues, but I think I was able to get all of the poison out of her body. If you would like I would be happy to tend to your wounds although they do not appear to be very serious." Kagome took a step closer to the powerful daiyokai and timidly touched her small hand to his side where the small cuts were. She could feel the power radiating from him and it seemed to draw her towards him subconsciously. Sesshomaru stared down at the strange little Miko that dared to not only approach one such as himself let alone dare to touch his person. He took in her strange scent that he couldn't quite place but was quite sweet and relaxing.

Brushing off his interest in the Miko's strange scent, he said "There is no need to worry yourself over these minor cuts. This Sesshomaru's body will be fully healed within the hour."

With that Kagome withdrew her hand and a small blush crossed her face as she realized just how close she had come to Sesshomaru and how she had managed to touch him without really thinking about it. 'Oh my goodness, _what am I doing?. I can't just approach someone like Sesshomaru so carelessly, let alone touch him. He is likely to kill me where I stand for being so forward.'_

"Oh right of course Sesshomaru. I should have known. But anyway, like I said young Rin should be fine to travel whenever you wish." With that she stepped away from him and went to Inuyasha's side. Sesshomaru took one last look at the Miko before turning and walking over towards Rin and Jaken. He quickly ordered Jaken to put Rin upon A-Un and then he was off.

Rin quickly gathered up her's and Kagome's flowers and herbs. She rushed to Kagome and handed her her things and thanked her for all the help today. Rin gave her a quick hug then hurried off to Jaken and A-Un to follow after Lord Sesshomaru.

As they left, Inuyasha turned his attention towards Kagome and fully checked her over to make sure she was not injured during the fight. "Kagome you should know better than to go so far away from the rest of us and after we were just attacked last night. I thought you knew better than that. You are are lucky you didn't get hurt."

"I know, I know Inuyasha. I didn't mean to wander away so far. I was just….distracted and didn't realize how far I had gone. And anyway I can take care of myself. I don't always need you to save me." Kagome gathered the rest of her things and put the herbs in her bag. "We should be headed back. I am sure they are all wondering what happened to us and I need to change and check on Sango."


	6. Chapter 6 - Close Encounters

**Got another chapter for you all - it is a short one but I think it turned out well let me know what you think.**

 **The first half just kind of wrote itself on my lunch hour...nothing like a close encounter to make the rest of the day doing number crunching for Christmas sales more enjoyable.**

Kagura sat outside Naraku's castle impatiently waiting for Maru to return. ' _I knew I should have just made him return with me in the first place. Naraku is already upset at the failure to capture the Soul Keeper of the jewel and being kept waiting isn't helping his mood any. It's not my fault his pawn wasn't able to do as instructed. I knew I should have just handled it myself, who needs that stupid Hebi.'_ She stood and walked around the perimeter of the castle on the lookout for any signs of Maru's approach. ' _That damn Maru. Who does he think he is. First I have to be the one to give Naraku an update and then he takes his sweet time coming back here to get our new orders. And what was up with that stunt he pulled on me when I was leaving. Using his tail to surround me, did he really think I would allow him to wrap that thing around me. Yes there may be a slight alluring quality to him. I mean who could resist those arms...and that chest with the black and silver snake markings running up them...and those eyes that seem to almost glow against his black hair.'_ She started to get lost in her thoughts about the snake demon as she leaned against the front pillars of the castle and pressed her fan to her lips while gazing out across the courtyard. Quickly realizing she was losing focus she shook the thought from her head. ' _Anyway, Naraku would kill us without a moment's hesitation if he thought for one second we were getting 'distracted' from his goal.'_

Just then Maru entered the gates and Kagura stood up straight and glared at the approaching snake demon. As he approached she noticed a cocky girin on his face and she raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior. Maru climbed the steps to stand beside her as she turned to face him.

"Well what a pleasant surprise, Kagura. Did you miss me so much that you were out here day dreaming about me?" He shot her a knowing look as her narrowed his eyes on her. "I saw that look on your face when I got here." Maru hissed seductively as he drew closer to the wind demoness.

"Don't flatter yourself!. I was just think if you didn't get here soon I would would have to go out and find you to skin you alive myself for making me deal with Naraku alone this long. He was furious when I told him how you failed in your attempt. Next time you get to deliver the status updates to Naraku yourself."

"But you're his little 'errand girl', I am sure he would rather hear from you instead of me. But...if want me to make it up to you...just sssay the word." With that Maru moved his tail around Kagura and then up the side of the pole she was once again pressed against and placed both his hands on the pillar on either side of her head effectively trapping her between himself and the pillar.

Kagura felt her anger start to slip as she stared into his yellow eyes as they glowed in the darkness. She had involuntarily stepped backwards while they spoke, causing her to be pressed between the pole and Maru's chest. She vaguely noticed as his tail circled around her feet then started to wrap around her and the pole. As Maru leaned in close he brushed his fangs along her neck while his tongue slide up her neck. She involuntarily turned her head to the side giving him better access. She released a small sigh and closed her eyes. She could feel Maru's hot breath against her ear as he flicked his tongue around the side of her ear and gave her ear a playful bite that sent shivers down her spine.

Just then a flash of lightning streaked across the sky, followed by a loud clash of thunder which instantly broke the spell she found herself under. Kagura quickly regained her senses and forcefully pushed Maru away from herself and disengaged her body from his grasp.

"I told you before, Maru, keep your eye on the prize here and for your reference that is not me, contrary to what you may be thinking. Now, Naraku is waiting for a report on your progress, so come along." With that she made her way to the doors and flung them open and strode into the castle making a beeline for Naraku's chambers, never bothering to look back to make sure he was following.

Maru turned to watch her leave as he leaned his head against the pillar starting at her departing figure. He knew he needed to meet with Naraku but man what he wouldn't have given for a few more moments, but he knew there would be plenty of time to get what he wanted AFTER he got his brother back from Naraku's clutches. Taking a deep breath he decided he couldn't avoid it any longer and moved to follow Kagura as the rain started to pour outside.

To say Naraku was displeased with the progress of his plans was a monumental understatement. When Kagura and Maru entered Naraku's chambers he practically radiated fury as he glared at the two demons in front of him. Maru stood his ground under his glare refusing to give Naraku the satisfaction of thinking he was scared or intimidated of him. Even Kagura, who was used to seeing Naraku's fury, could barely stand the tension in the room as the two males stared each other down.

Finally Naraku broke the silence as he spoke, "Now Maru, can you explain why the 'All Powerful' leader of the Northern Snake Demon tribe had trouble capturing one pathetic human?" He said condescendingly as he shifted in his chair. "And here I thought you were going to end this quickly to save Oro. I would almost think you didn't care about the future of your dear brother with how much you have already screwed things up here. Maybe I should just save you the trouble and further humiliation and just dispose of Oro here and now so you can be on your way"

"Now wait just a minute, Naraku. You better not lay one hand on my brother. I have been playing along with your plans so far, but how was I supposed to know that damn hanyo Inuyasha was going to show up with all his friends and ruin everything. If he hadn't come along we would already have your precious human." Maru hated having to defend his actions to someone, let alone a half demon like Naraku but he knew he had to buy his time in order to get his brother back. What did it matter to him if he had to take out a few humans and half demons or demons in order to get what he wanted. "Don't worry, next time I will be successful. I have already started laying the groundwork for her inevitable capture."

"For your sake, and your brother's sake, I hope you are right. I would just hate for something to happen to Oro to make you take this seriously." Naraku gave him a knowing glare that said he better get his act together and deliver on his promises or there would be hell to pay, literally.

"Oh and Kagura," Naraku said while finally acknowledging her presence, "I want you to go prepare the caves to the southwest of here, you know the ones, as I know Maru will not fail me again. Then join him and assist in the capture. Report back to me when it is done….and DON'T keep me waiting too long. Now go."

With that the two left the chambers and walked in silence till they were once again outside the castle. The rain was starting to slow to a slight drizzle and the quiet of the early evening surrounded them.

"I guess we will have to pick up where we left off another time, 'errand girl'." He said as he shot her a glance. "I am going to go check in with my scouts, I should be able to secure Naraku's prize shortly. Meet me when you are done at the caves and we will bring her in together." With that he took off leaving her for once to stare at his departing form.

"I swear that snake is going to be the death of me." And then she was off as she took to the sky on her feather.

 **I was thinking about doing a short one off for Halloween between Kagome and Inuyasha. Would anyone be interested in that?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Flowers and Herbs

**10/14/17 And here is a new chapter for you all. I may try to write a Halloween special for Ranma 1/2 (If you haven't read or seen this one it is a must). I am still thinking about a Halloween special for Inuyasha also, but not sure if I have time for both. So I may be delayed in updating this story a bit but don't worry I have it all mapped out and it doesn't take me to long to get it all down so you will not be left hanging for long.**

 **'Beast Talking'**

 **'** _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 ** **~~~000~~~****

Kagome and Inuyasha walked silently back to their camp site, hardly even looking at one another. Finally Inuyasha broke the silence by asking if she needed a ride back the rest of the way to camp since she had spent the better part of the day already walking.

"No thanks, Inuyasha. We are almost back anyway, I think I can make it the rest of the way with no problem." Kagome responded while sneaking a glance at him.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Inuyasha mumbled while quickly turning his attention back to the path in front of them as Kagome caught him staring at her. "You know you really should be more careful when you go out next time. There are so many demons and even humans lately that have a grudge against us. It's not safe to stray so far away without telling anyone." Inuyasha said while taking a moment to kick a rock before continuing, "I know, I know, you can take care of yourself but I can't help it…..I….I worry about you, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Kagome's jaw about hit the floor. 'Did he just say what I think he said? That almost sounded like an apology and a declaration of his feelings for me! What next?'

As if sensing he had let to much of his feelings slip a light blush crossed his face and he quickly added, "I mean beside if something happened to you where would we get all that yummy nija food and then there is your mom and brother. They would be so mad at me for letting something bad happen to you that I would never hear the end of it."

Kagome's emotions quickly settled from shock to outrage. "Oh so you were only worried about your food supply ending or having people mad at you?! And here I thought you actually cared about me and wanted me around, silly me." With that Kagome picked up the pace back to camp leaving a stampering Inuyasha behind her. 'I should know better than to try and read into what he says. He is never going to want me the way I want him to.'

~~~000~~~

Sesshomaru's group had travelled non stop since parting ways with Inuyasha and Kagome. Rin sat happily upon A-Un clutching her newly acquired stash of flowers reflecting on the 'mostly' enjoyable day she had spent gathering them with Kagome, while effectively tuning out the ramblings of Jaken. Jaken for his part was attempting to give Rin a harsh tongue lashing for worrying their Lord with her disappearance and causing him to engage in battle to defend her.

Sesshomaru however was attempting to ignore them all while he reflected on the strange behavior of the Miko. When he had observed her with Rin she appeared to be extremely patient, kind and attentive with the overly energetic young girl and took the time to answer every question from Rin, something that neither himself nor Jaken were able to do. Then when that demon attacked she defended Rin without a second thought and had taken extreme care when dealing with her injuries. He had always assumed humans to be a selfish race and not one that would endanger their own lives for another that hardly knew, but this Miko did. However, the most puzzling behavior from the Miko was how she didn't appear to be scared of him and even had enough courage to touch him in an attempt to care for his wounds.

 **'That Miko is a interesting little human.'** Sesshomaru's beast said from inside his cage within Sesshomaru.

'Hm, that she is.' He responded, while continuing to ponder her.

 **'We wouldn't mind encountering one such as her again. It is not very often for us to encounter someone like her that is not only good with our Ward but also extremely protective and courageous. She also had such an unusual, yet strangely appealing scent about her. Normally humans are just foul and smelly creatures. We must find out more about her.'**

'She is my brother's mate. We will have nothing to do with her.' Sesshomaru responded while ignoring any further comments from his beast as he brought his attention to the rest of his pack.

"So, in the future Rin," Jaken said as he continued with the lecture that Rin was obviously completely tuning out, "do not wander off or next time Lord Sesshomaru may decide to just leave you and then where would you be?"

"Enough Jaken." Sesshomaru demanded. "We will stay here tonight" He said while he lowered his demonic cloud towards the ground. Rin happily chirped in response what a wonderful place to stop for the night.

Once they landed Sesshomaru sat himself down below a large tree as the rest of them set up for the night. Rin rushed off to find some berries to include with their evening meal, while Jaken quickly unpacked some of their supplies to prepare for dinner. Once Rin returned Lord Sesshomaru was served and the rest of the group retreated to their own areas to eat their dinners. Jaken tended A-Un while Rin sat down with her flowers to work with while she eat.

Once she started to unpack the flowers she noticed that some of Lady Kagome's medicinal herbs were mixed in with her items. At first she was going to just dispose of them since she didn't know enough about them to make use of them. Then she decided they may make a nice contrast to the flowers when she was making her gifts, so she decided to incorporate them instead of wasting them.

Rin quickly made a flower bracelet for Lord Sesshomaru that could easily be hidden beneath his sleeve as she knew he would never wear anything else. For Jaken however, she made not only a lovely flower necklace but also a headband. She smiled to herself knowing how much Jaken would hate them and try to refuse only to ultimately being forced to wear them anyway, she really did love how much they torment the little toad demon. She chuckled evilly as she looked over her creations. She wiped a small amount of sweat from her forehead, despite the cool night, as she stood and gathered the items. She excitedly bounced over to Lord Sesshomaru and offered her small trinket of affection. Sesshomaru questionly eyed the small flower bracelet before looking up into the hopeful face of Rin. With a small annoyed sigh he raised his hand to the young girl so she could place it upon him. Rin squealed in delight as she quickly fastened the bracelet to him. As her small fingers brushed his skin he noticed they were unusually warm.

"Rin, are you well."

"Yes my Lord. Why do you ask."

"You feel a bit warm against this Sesshomaru's skin". He stated then raised his hand to touch her face once the bracelet was attached.

"Rin don't tell me you have gotten yourself sick, child." Jaken yelled while he approached them. "Lord Sesshomaru can not be bothered with dealing with a sick human child. You must take better care of yourself to not be a bother to our Lord."

"Jaken silence." Sesshomaru said as he cut him off. "Tend to Rin."

"Y-Yes my Lord. Rin come."

Rin followed Jaken as she hid her necklace and headband for him behind her back. Once she caught up to him she quickly placed the items upon him which caused Jaken to scream and attempt to escape from the detestable flowers that Rin love to pester him with at every turn.

The scream from Jaken drew Sesshomaru's attention back to the pair and he told Jaken to stop his insesent struggling and accept Rin's gift. Begrudgingly Jaken allowed the items to be placed upon him then set to work on checking out Rin.

Rin sat down while Jaken started to take her temperature and check her out in general. Once she was seated with nothing else to distract her she felt her energy quickly escaping her and the heaviness of her eyes start to weigh her down. Jaken noted she did have a slight fever but couldn't find any other ailments so he instructed her to retire for the night before reporting back to Sesshomaru on her condition.

~~~000~~~

Sango, Miroku and Shippo sat worriedly around the campfire waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to return. "It's taking too long Miroku. Maybe we should go out looking for them in case they got into some trouble. You know as well as I do that Karuga and that Maru guy are bound to show back up sometime." Sango made to stand up when Miroku grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the ground beside him and patted her leg.

"Don't worry Sango, Inuyasha with her. I am sure they are fine They probably are just making up after their fight this morning. I am sure they will be back any time now." Just as the words came out, Kagome came stomping into the camp with Inuyasha hot on her heels. "Then again…..may be not."

"Will you stop Kagome! Just talk to me and quick acting so crazy."

"I don't want to hear anything else from you right now. Knowing you, you will just manage to stick your other foot in your mouth. Just do yourself a favor and quit talking."

"Quit telling me what to do Kagome! And what are you talking about putting my foot in my mouth. I never did that."

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed as she spun around to face him. Inuyasha's face slammed into the ground effectively cutting off anything else he was going to say. "Just leave me alone Inuyasha. I have work to do. I need to process these medicinal herbs to replenish our supplies in case we are attacked again."

"Fine whatever" He mumbled as he pulled himself out of the latest Inuyasha shaped crater and jumped up into the nearest tree to sulk.

Kagome shook her head in frustration at his antics and went to check on the rest of the group. She filled them all in on the events of the day and checked on Sango's injuries. Once all questions were answered and bandages changed Kagome settled herself off to the side to work on processing her herbs.

As she sat down and started to unpack her bag she noticed that some of the items she had gathered were missing and that she had a few more varieties of flowers than she originally picked. 'Rin must have mixed up some of our stuff in her hurry to chase after Sesshomaru this afternoon. I guess it isn't that big of a deal, there is just enough daylight left to go back out and get what I need. But I sure hope she doesn't handle some of that stuff to much, some people and demons are extremely allergic to those items in their natural state. I would hate for her to break out in a rash or something like that from handling them. Oh man, if something like that happens to her I bet Sesshomaru would kill me.' Kagome got a vision of Sesshomaru storming into the campsite with Red glowing eyes looking for her. The thought was enough to freeze the blood in her veins in fear of the demon Lord. 'I am probably just overreacting. Once she realizes she got my stuff by mistake and there are no pretty flowers on them she will probably just toss them, so no big deal. However, I have to remember to be more careful with them next time and maybe I should try to give Rin some basic training so she can identify the potentially dangerous ones in the future.'

Realizing that if she wanted to go and get the items she needed she had better go right away or it would be too dark out to find them. She stood and grabbed her bag before putting it on her shoulders. This caught the attention of the rest of the group.

"Yo Kagome, what's the big idea. Are you really going back out there again? I thought you already got everything you needed." Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the tree he had been in since their return.

"Oh I did but it seems like Rin and I had a bit of a mixup when gathering our stuff to leave. It appears I got some of her flowers and she got some of my herbs. So I need to go grap just a few more things real quick before it get's dark, it shouldn't take me long." Kagome finished grabbing her things then reached for the bundle of flowers. "Here Sango. These are for you. I saw them and thought you may enjoy them. Nothing helps you feel better while recovering than some beautiful flowers."

Sango thanked her friend and gave her a tight hug in appreciation. Miroku was starting to offer to accompany Kagome on her search when Inuyasha cut him off and said, in no uncertain terms, that he was going to go with her in case something happened like earlier today with Kagura and Maru.

The duo set off to gather the needed ingredients. Kagome worked quickly to get what they needed and before long they were back at camp with the others. She knew it was only a matter of time before Kagura and Maru came back and she wanted to be prepared in case something happened. So, she decided to set aside some antidotes for common snake venom, since it seemed Maru loved to attack with all kinds of snakes. She also prepared some general medications for cuts and other ailments. Before long she had prepared a wide variety of items. Satisfied with her progress, Kagome decided to settle down for the night and get some much needed rest since they would be continuing with their journey in the morning.

~~~000~~~

At daybreak Sesshomaru was up and ready to be on his way. He walked over to where Jaken was sleeping and gave him a swift kick while saying it was time to depart and he should get up to start breaking camp. Jaken jumped instantly out of bed to do as he was told, while he absently scratched his neck and forehead. Sesshomaru stared down at the small demon and cocked his head to the side as he asked Jaken why his forehead and neck both appeared to be red and swollen. Jake let out a squeal as he race to the stream to check out his reflection. To his horror he was indeed all red and swollen and instantly knew it had to be the flowers young Rin had placed on him last night. He proceeded to rip them off and realized that this time Rin had incorporated some herbs into her arrangements that he was indeed allergic to. He quickly threw away the damn things and washed his skin.

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as Jaken had raced off only to come back a short while later grumbling under his breath about how Rin and her blasted flowers that would be the death of him. Shaking his head at his pathetic servant Sesshomaru continued to get ready to leave.

Jaken walked over to where Rin was sleeping and yelled for her to wake up and start to get ready to leave. He started to walk towards A-Un to get him ready to leave next expecting her to get up but when she didn't stir Jaken yelled over again to see what was taking her so long. Sesshomaru noticed the exchange from his spot and raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior of Rin. Never before had she ignored an order that came from him, even if it was delivered through Jaken.

"Rin, I said it was time to get up so we can be on our way. What is taking you so long to get moving?" As Jaken came back over to her side he leaned over her noticing she was still soundly asleep. Shaking his head in annoyance, he reached down to shake her slightly and almost immediately pulled his hand back and jumped away in alarm.

Sesshomaru appeared by their side at once. "What is wrong, Jaken?" He questioned while looking down at his small ward.

"My..My Lord. Rin is burning up with fever and I can't get her to awaken."

"Jaken, stay with Rin and watch over her. I will be back shortly." And with that Sesshomaru took to the sky on his demonic cloud.


End file.
